


Reversing Spaghettification

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien!Toby, Clairegana, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, For some reason I had thought General Morando was a woman, Multi, Not 3Below Compliant, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Poetry, Space Metaphors, Trollhunters Rarepair week, Unhealthy Relationships, dark!Claire, dark!Toby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: They were once three stars, but two of them were now black holes. This poem is dark and angsty and doesn't portray the healthiest of relationships.





	Reversing Spaghettification

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some poetry written for Day 3 Trollhunters Rarepair Week (the theme was space). This event is hosted by Eclipsia. I don't own Trollhunters, and this is not compliant with the rest of the Tales of Arcadia series. In addition, just because I enjoy astrophysics doesn't mean I won't take poetic license with the nature of black holes.

I'm done.  
Done with the lies  
And trying to save you.  
Done with playing hero  
Because all you do is destroy now.

We were so similar  
Three bright lights  
Standing strong against  
Everything and everyone who threatened us.  
What happened to you  
To us?

Tobes, they don't deserve you.  
You told me that when my dad left  
So why is your mom any different?  
She abandoned you when you were two  
And doesn't deserve your loyalty.  
She's a dictator  
And you exude that same pull.  
Does anything escape your gravity?

It is the East,  
And Claire, you were the Sun.  
But that isn't one of your names anymore,  
Is it?  
You traded away the actress,  
And welcomed the banished sorceress  
Burning a gold accretion disk.  
You are no longer the Sun  
Because the Sun didn't have enough  
To become what you are now.

I am the last star in our trio.  
I would have accepted the slow heat death of the three of us  
And dying as ourselves.  
Was I too much of a hypocrite?  
Is that why you turned to  
Black holes when it's unnatural for you to become such?  
It was supposed to be Trollhunters and not Trollhunter,  
Who always fights alone.

But we're done.  
I'm no longer a member  
Of this trinary star system.  
No matter how hard it is  
I'm breaking orbit  
And breaking free.

Goodbye.

 _But don't you get it?_  
_You can't escape our orbit;_  
_We won't let you grow_  
_To our massive power._  
_Just let yourself go_  
_Out with a whimper_  
_Instead of a bang._  
_Don't worry;_  
_We'll stretch the time it takes for_  
_You to die_  
_Into eternity_  
_So you can't leave us._

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, that last stanza is meant to be from Toby and Claire's point of view, while the rest is from Jim's point of view.


End file.
